gpamericagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bitterroot Raceway
Bitterroot Raceway is a dual-layout road course in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. Due to the nature of most of its corners, Bitterroot is a track that favors speed with a good sense of handling. Cars can either compete on the full Bitterroot Circuit, or on the shorter Club Circuit that cuts off the western half of the track. Bitterroot Circuit - 2.88 miles / Club Circuit - 1.73 miles The Bitterroot Circuit is the full-length variation of Bitterroot Raceway. Cars begin by heading west on the frontstretch toward Turn 1, a very long and wide 120-degree left-hand carousel known as Coeur d'Alene, after the city nearby. At the entrance to Turn 1, the track begins climbing in elevation and continues uphill until about a third of the way through the corner, where it begins descending. This descent is very deceptive, as cars that are too eager to go after the summit will fly way wide on the exit of the first corner. A short descending straight leads to Turns 2 and 3, better known as the Stub. These corners form a box 180-degree level right-hander reminiscent of Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. Turn 4 is a deceptive 30-degree left-hander that dips into a small valley, at the bottom of which is the 70-degree right-hander of Turn 5 that climbs a steep grade and begins the 5-6-7 sequence called the Carousels. At the top of the hill, the track splits in identical 90-degree corners, one left and one right. The Club Circuit uses the right-hand option, and the Bitterroot Circuit goes left. The 90-degree left-hand Turn 6 for the Bitterroot Circuit widens out and then continues curving left into a gradual banking until cars have almost turned 180 degrees around. Immediately upon exit, the track banks the opposite direction and an identical 180-degree carousel (Turn 7) leads around to the right. The banking of Turn 7 is very difficult to negotiate correctly, as the positive camber suddenly becomes negative in Turn 8. The track continues to bank to the right, but cars are sent left in a sharp 30-degree bend counteracted by the suddenly level and complementary Turn 8a. This section of the racetrack really tests the roll torque of chassis. Turns 9 through 11 are a long, gentle right-left-right set of esses that climbs gently uphill. No braking is necessary, but some lifting may be. Turn 11 leads into Turn 12, a 180-degree carousel known as the Walkaround, that gradually tightens its radius for the first 90 degrees, and then finishes with a sharp 90-degree corner. The turn itself is level, but the straight between Turns 12 and 13 is a steep downhill grade. The track levels out again just before reaching Turn 13, an extremely sharp 90-degree left-hander known as Bradley's Bend after a former competitor that lost a race on the final lap after blowing through this corner. The exit of Turn 13 then begins a slow climb up to Turn 15, going through the wide 30-degree left-hander of Turn 14. Turns 15 and 16 are similar to Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca's Corkscrew, but flipped and not nearly as severe. Cars summit in the center of the Turn 15 right-hander and drop down through Turn 16, which is not quite 90 degrees. This leads to a long, level straightaway. Turns 17 and 18 (the Hairpin) are the final corners on the circuit. The track first bends into a quick left, then immediately comes back around in a tight 200-degree carousel that deposits cars back onto the front straightaway. If, at Turn 6, cars turn right instead of left, they follow the Club Circuit layout through a pair of esses. Turns 7 and 8 of the Club Circuit are a sweeping left-right combo that lead straight to the straightaway after the Bitterroot Circuit's Turn 14, and then follow the main circuit the rest of the way.Category:Racetracks Category:Fictional Tracks